deepfearfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The chronological timeline order that occurred in Deep Fear. "199X" (unspecified year) *July: The United States begin constructing the nuclear-powered submarine, SEA FOX, while plans for the construction of an underwater refueling base were underway. *March: The construction of the Big Table gets approved by the Pentagon. *September: DuBois Amalric is hired and appointed as chief designer for the Big Table. *May: Constructing of the Big Table begins. *April: The Big Table's main structure is built along the Mariana's Trench off the coast of Guam in the Pacific Ocean. Additional construction for the platform's "legs" would follow suit. *May: The Big Table suffers major budget cuts, causing difficulty to run the base. *May: The United States government approves renting sections of the Big Table to civilian companies. *June: Civilian companies Medical Industry, Dynamic Network, and Sea Farm enter the Big Table. *July: New labor standards for the Big Table personnel are set. 20 hours a day/ max 3 months. *September: The ERS is requested to station a team to aid in the event of accidents and emergencies. 1945 *Clancy Dawkins is born. 1948 *Medical Industry is founded. 1949 *Dallas Silver is born. 1954 *Ken Fujiyama is born. 1957 *October 14th: The Soviet Union succeeded in launching the first man-made satellite "Sputnik 1". 1958 *July 29th: National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) is established. 1959 *Anthony gets launched into space in a space pod as a part of Project Mercury. 1960 *Danny Reynolds is born. 1966 *DuBois Amalric is born. 1969 *McCoy Lambert is born. 1970 *Anna Lawrenson is born. 1971 *John Mayor is born. 1977 *Gena Weisburg is born. 1979 *Mookie Carver is born. 1980 *Sharon State is born. 1985 *The ERS conducts a rescue operation following a plane crash that took place in the high altitude mountains. 1992 *Shirahata Heavy Industries develops mark IV of the Big Jim diving suit. 1996 *John Mayor took his fiancée, Stella Lambert out for a yachting trip at sea, but faced a heavy storm. Stella was thrown overboard and presumably drowned. 1997 *Due to his guilt over Stella's death, John Mayor voluntarily discharges from the Navy SEALs. *The ERS conducts a rescue operation following an oil refinery plant explosion. 1999 *January 1st: Clancy Dawkins is reassigned as the base commander of the Big Table. *January 5th: Anthony's space pod lands in the Pacific Ocean, gets recovered by SEA FOX and sent to the Big Table for further research. *February 14th: Dr. Weisburg identifies the pod as NASA property and begins to conduct research on Anthony. *March 3rd: Dr. Weisburg discovers the Parasite Cell. *March 21st: Dr. Weisburg uncovers the possible origins of the Parasite Cell, linking it to space radiation. *March 27th: Sharon State writes her first diary entry. *March 28th: John Mayor arrives to the Big Table and Sharon State meets him for the first time, writing about the encounter in her second diary entry. *March 29th: Sharon State writes her third diary entry. *March 30th: Sharon State writes her fourth diary entry. *March 31st: Sharon State writes her fifth and final diary entry. *April 1st: April Fools Day, the events of Deep Fear occurs. Category:Deep Fear